


Overslept

by Dividedfromreality



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Literally just wanted to write about Crowley using Aziraphale as a pillow, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dividedfromreality/pseuds/Dividedfromreality
Summary: Aziraphale is a pillow, Crowley is sleepy, that's about it.





	Overslept

“Aziraphale.” Crowley huffed as he stubbornly stared down at the angel whose eyes hadn’t left his book once in the last twenty minutes. All he needed was a simple favor, but Aziraphale had decided that the conversation was over.

“Hmm?” Was the only response he could get. There was no getting through to Aziraphale once he’d made up his mind, at least not in the moment. He needed to be worn down over time, something Crowley didn’t have much of, so he decided on a different approach. 

“Fine, I’ll be right here until you change your mind.” With that Crowley sat on the arm of the couch, continuing to keep his eyes on the angel. 

“If you’re going to stay would you mind making some more tea?” Aziraphale asked, still not so much as looking at the demon as he raised the empty tea cup up towards him. 

Crowley stared at the porcelain for a long moment, glowering at it as though the tea cup itself had personally wronged him in some way. After debating between his pride and the possibility of getting Aziraphale to actually change his mind the demon finally tore the tea cup from the angels hand and stormed to the kitchen, grumbling a bit as he did.

This did get a reaction from the angel, a small smile and a glance up, that he quickly hid before Crowley could see it.

He returned a few minutes later with two tea cups in hand, he set it on the coffee table in such a manner that quite a bit of tea ended up being lost from the motion. Something Aziraphale sighed before he miracled a towel to wipe up the mess, wanting to avoid leaving any stains, then lifting the tea cup and placing it back onto the plate it had previously sat on. “Really Crowley I get your frustration with me, but must you take it out on the coffee table? It’s done nothing to you.”

When he didn’t receive a response he raised his gaze to the demon and had to purse his lips to stop himself from laughing. He’d seen this look many times before, but with the tea cup in hand the dark glasses and frown staring down at him seemed a modicum less intimidating and more in the fashion of a teenager who was told they couldn’t go out tonight, but still has to finish eating his dinner at the table.

After a moment Aziraphale had to turn his eyes back at his book, or he would laugh at the poor soul, which would not exactly make for a better situation. It wasn’t that he wanted to make Crowley’s life more difficult, but there was no way he would be going anywhere near that stuffy crowd, not even for a night, besides it wasn’t as if he couldn’t find someone else to go with him. Crowley could be quite charming when he wanted to be. Besides being seen at a public event with a demon mid-temptation would not be very easy to explain, were he to be seen. No, there was not a chance in heaven.

-

Crowley was laying on the left side of the couch, legs draped over the leg as he played with a pen, spinning it around, and back and every once in a while throwing it up in the air like a baton. Roughly an hour and a half now he’d been waiting for Aziraphale’s change of heart. Fifteen minutes of which was spent asking the same question over and over again in a monotone voice, a question Aziraphale decided to stop responding to after five minutes. Unfortunately he had quite a talent for being able to ignore Crowley when he was being stubborn. 

-

Two hours past and Crowley’s legs were now draped over the back of the couch, with most of his upper body hanging off the front of it, he glasses slowly but surely making their way from his head to the floor. He was staring at the space under the coffee table which his pen had accidentally rolled under after he’d missed the catch during one of his baton tosses. 

He considered reaching out to grab it, but never quite seemed to make it to that point. Partially because he was somewhat concerned about sliding off of the couch if he reached too far.

-

“Crowley-” Aziraphale began to object, but paused when he realized the demon was not in fact just trying to irritate the angel but had actually begun to fall asleep and was slowly but surely leaning more and more onto Aziraphale. He supposed he preferred this to the constant badgering.

-

By nine o’clock, Crowley had seemingly found Aziraphale to be a sufficient pillow, as he was fast asleep, sprawled across the entire couch, strewn across the angels legs. Unfortunately the demon could not stop changing positions and seemed to find the worst possible positions for his elbows, usually digging into the angels leg or stomach, with the exception of one accidental smack to the face. 

“Dear lord.” The angel hissed, nudging his elbow away from his gut, but couldn’t quite bring himself to wake him, it was better than being pouted at the entire night, wasn’t it?

-

By ten o’clock the angel discovered that he could tame the demons restless sleep by idly playing with Crowley’s hair while he read, which was a sacrifice worth making for the sake of his sanity, as it was difficult to read past one paragraph when he was constantly trying to keep from being attacked by the sleepy demon.

It also didn’t hurt that Crowley’s face looked more peaceful than he’d ever seen it. Not to mention the satisfied hiss that he’d get every once in a while when he ran his fingers through the demons hair.

Eventually the angel set his book down, intending fully on waking the demon up so that he could...well move. He was going to, what was he meant to just sit here until the demon woke up himself? That would be absurd.

-

Crowley slowly opened one eye, and then another to the sun that had begun streaming in through the window. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Had he fallen asleep on Aziraphale’s couch. He glanced up to find Aziraphale fast asleep as he was, except leaning on his hand, arm braced on the arm of the couch. His other arm casually draped across Crowley’s torso. 

Part of him vaguely recalled that he was meant to have done something last night, but if he forgot about it, it couldn’t be that important right? He thought as he closed his eyes again, drifting back to sleep. 


End file.
